


My Youth is Yours

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [10]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ram is a soft dork, Ram is the best boyfriend, Violin playing is cool, update: I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: April has a violin preformance, which is the perfect chance for her boyfriend and friends to embarrass her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyarra97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyarra97/gifts).



> 'Has there been a oneshot were April has a performance (maybe at that place in ep 8) where she's playing her folk music and the entire Bunghole Defence Squad is there (throw in quill if you'd like) supporting her and cheering her on and probably embarrassing her at the same time because that should happen.' - @cyarra97

"Who made violin cases so heavy?" Ram complained.

April nudged him, unimpressed. "You're the one who insisted on carrying it for me. I thought you'd be strong anyway."

He smirked. "Looking at my muscles April?"

She had but April had too much self respect to admit that. Ram may be her boyfriend but his teasing was relentless at times. She'd have to kiss him so he'd shut up and then he'd get the wrong idea. "You wish."

"Definitely." She pretended not to notice his wink. "How come you have extra practise?"

"So you do listen?" She teased. "I'm performing tomorrow. No big deal."

Ram stopped. "It is a big deal. Why didn't you mention it?"

She shrugged. "We were busy. That's all. Aliens don't stop invading because I have a violin solo."

"I've never heard you play before," Ram said. He smiled at her which made him look far too attractive for either of their good. "Can I come and watch you? Or are you sold out?"

"I'll be playing folk music."

Ram reached for her hand. "I can handle it. I've been listening to some folk songs actually. They're very gloomy."

She smiled. "Because of me?"

"I don't exactly know any other folk music fans." Ram rolled his eyes but fondly. (April had a feeling only he could manage that.) "And I'm stuck with you, so I might as well get used to it."

"Such a romantic."

Ram kissed the back of her hand gently. She didn't think people still did that. "You know it, sweetie."

April was suddenly flustered. "I'll get you a seat."

"I'll cheer you on."

"Don't embarrass me," she warned. April once felt sorry for the girls he dated, assuming he was the kind of guy who held their girlfriend interests at arms length. But he surprised her by being a kind and dorky boyfriend. (The kind of boyfriend she'd hoped Charlie would be, before she realised they were better off as friends.) If she could travel back a year and tell sixteen-year-old-April that Ram Singh would sent her wholesome girlfriend memes at 2am because he was 'thinking of you', her past self would laugh. Or scream. (Because of the time travel thing. Not because of dating Ram.)

"I'll make you a sign," Ram replied, lighting up like the sun.

"You better not. Just try not to fall asleep."

"Never," he promised. "What about Tanya?"

"She's definitely less embarrassing than you."

"No," he rolled his eyes again, "can she come too?"

"I guess," April replied. She'd never had anyone watch her but her mum. "I can ask her, Charlie and Matteusz later."

"Do you think they like folk music? I don't think they have it from whatever planet he's from."

"Rhodia," April corrected. "Charlie's from Rhodia. It sounds nice, minus the slavery. And I'll ask Matteusz... now-"

"Oh, you were gossiping about us?" Tanya asked, crossing her arms.

"Here is Satan," Matteusz added. "Wait, that didn't translate well."

"You mean 'speak of the devil'?" Tanya asked. "Or was that an insult? You seem too nice."

"What's wrong with nice?" April inputted.

"Nothing. Yeah I meant that. No offence?" Matteusz smiled sheepishly.

"What's a 'devil'?"

"Google it," Ram suggested.

"So, why were you talking about us?" Tanya questioned.

"April has a performance tomorrow and doesn't want us to come."

"And embarrass me," she clarified. "It's not a big deal anyway."

"Everyday we don't get eaten alive by some crazy alien is a success, so this is a big deal."

"See?" Ram bumped their shoulders together.

"The Bunghole doesn't open that often."

Tanya nodded, "true. But I was talking about Miss Quill."

"She's not a cannibal."

"Technically," Charlie added, not looking up from his phone (he had a Wikipedia article about demonology open, which was worrying), "Quill is a different species so it wouldn't actually be cannibalism if she ate you."

"Thanks for that addition mate," Ram said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Charlie answered, missing the sarcasm as usual.

"Anyway... your performance?" Tanya said, shifty changing the topic while Matteusz took Charlie's phone away. ("Don't google how to summon a demon!")

"Right, it's tomorrow at six. I'll sent the address to the group chat. And it's free to get in."

"We can come too, right?" Matteusz asked.

"Of course. Just don't be too embarrassing. It'll put me off and violins make the worse noises when you get a note wrong."

"Would I ever embarrass you?" Ram asked, rolling his eyes. "I'll just cheer you on sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Tanya raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, Ram, thank you for that."

"It took you less than a minute," April groaned. "Why did I agree to let you come?"

"Because I'm incredibly charming and hot?"

"Shut up," she said, laughing. Even if they were embarrassing tomorrow, she was glad to have someone to share her love for music with. Getting to act like teenagers with teasing and music was rare for them and she missed it at times. But she had her friends and her violin, which was enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles should link to violin covers of the songs. :)

"Do you take requests?"

April shook her head. "I've already told you that I don't know how to play 'Fireflies' on the violin. Don't I get a hello?"

"Hey," he said softly. She broke out into a smile. Ram held a bouquet of dusty pink roses. April had never had a boy buy her flowers before and she'd written it off as cheesy. But in reality, it was incredibly sweet. "I've checked and they're not dangerous. I even took out the thorns."

"This is so sweet." It was hard to hug someone around a bunch a of roses but April tried her best. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Obviously," he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to give me flowers after? You don't even know if I'll be good."

"Of course you will," Ram reassured her. "Haven't you been playing violin since you were born?"

"I started when I was five actually."

Ram rolled his eyes. "Like that isn't impressive. You're amazing April."

She felt herself getting flustered. "I thought I told you not to embarrass me today."

"What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?" Ram asked, beaming at her. Either he was incredibly smitten with her or really liked to embarrass her. April decided it was probably a mix of both.

"Thank you again for the roses," she said, putting the beautiful flowers down for a moment to hug him properly. She held onto him tightly for a minute. "I need to get ready now," she whispered into his chest. (April was smitten too, not that she'd ever admit that out loud.)

"I'll be cheering you on."

"I bet." They pulled apart, smiling at each other tenderly for a moment. "Go on then and don't embarrass me."

"I thought I already embarrassed you," Ram teased.

April nudged him. "Don't embarrass me further."

Ram kissed her cheek on his way out. "I'll try my best sweetie."

* * *

April didn't get stage fright. She'd been performing violin solos since she was seven and performing was in her blood. (But the fearlessness came from her Mum.) Nevertheless, the idea of her friends watching her was still nerve racking. Music and her friends had rarely mixed before. She knew them well enough to know they'd be nice and complimentary about her playing no matter what but she still wanted to impress them. Music, unlike fighting the aliens that came out of the bunghole or doing Miss Quill's physics homework, April was good at muic. It was second nature to her.

"And now playing a cover of Nina Simone's '[black is the colour of my true love's hair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3rbRX675JE)', April MacLean." There was a spatter of applause, mostly from Ram. He met her eyes and smiled, making a cheesy little heart with his hands. She looked away.

April picked her violin and bow, holding the instrument to her chin and starting to play. It was one of her favourite songs - she could play it with her eyes closed. It was relaxing to let the music play and to lose herself in it.

_'Black is the color of my true love's hair_   
_His face so soft and wondrous fair_   
_The purest eyes_   
_And the strongest hands_   
_I love the ground on where he stands_   
_I love the ground on where he stands'_

April tried not to be self-conscious of her voice. She knew she was good at singing although her stomach gave her a reminder that she had some nerves. She ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach and continued playing.

After the final, haunting notes were finished, April was rewarded with applause. She caught Ram's eye and smiled, forgetting the crowds for a minute. 

"April?" 

"Sorry," she replied, realising she had toned out the question. 

"I was just asking what song you're playing for us next?" 

"[Video games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcSB_Bg1zJM). Enjoy." 

April forget her embarrassment in a second. She just focused her music, running away without taking a single step. All she needed was her violin and a love song. 

(When did she start playing love songs? April had a feeling Ram had something to do with it.) 

  _"It's you, it's you, it's all for you,_  
_Everything I do,_  
 _I tell you all the time,_  
 _Heaven is a place on earth with you,_  
 _Tell me all the things you want to do,_  
 _I heard that you like the bad girls,_  
 _Honey, is that true?_  
 _It's better than I ever even knew,_  
 _They say that the world was built for two,_  
 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you,_  
 _Baby now you do,"_

The song was definitely about Ram; she knew she would be teased mercilessly for it later. It would be worth it of course. For that moment where she could finally express her heart. And she didn't have to love Ram to sing him a love song.

She didn't have the courage to look at him, so she quickly introduced her next song, not quite ready to let go of the intoxicating feeling of music. The notes made an invisible shield between her and reality. 

"My final song is[is Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS6ZEsE1avc) _._ Pretty fitting, I think." 

The final song meant the most to her. It was beautiful to listen to and the lyrics were their own form of artwork. It meant more than just Ram - all her friends made her feel happy and free and youthful. That was embarrassing to say outloud, so instead she would sing it. 

_"My youth, my youth is yours,_  
_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls,_  
 _My youth, my youth is yours,_  
 _Runaway now and forevermore,_  
 _My youth, my youth is yours,_  
 _A truth so loud you can't ignore,_  
 _My youth, my youth, my youth,_  
 _My youth is yours,_

_What if, what if we start to drive,  
_ _What if, what if we close our eyes,  
_ _What if, speeding through red lights into paradise,  
_ _'Cause we get no time for getting old,  
_ _Before our bodies turn to stones,  
_ _Cross your fingers, here we go,"_

* * *

Ram was the first to pull her into a hug. "You were  _amazing_." 

"No embarrassing me remember?" 

"Is it embarrassing to support your girlfriends raise to fame?" 

"For me, yes." April leaned into him anyway. "Did you really like it?" 

"Of course. I hadn't heard any of the songs but they made me feel something. Does that make sense?" 

She nodded. "Music makes me feel so happy. It always has. Even if I have a crazy life, my violin will always be there. It's like a home." 

"Dork." 

April laughed. "Yeah, I know." 

Ram smiled at her. "Were any of the songs about me?" 

She smiled back. "That's for me to know." 

"So, a yes?" Ram asked.

"Not saying," she replied, although her smile was probably betraying her. 

"The last song one was my favourite." 

"Really?" April asked. "Me too." 

"Even if it isn't folk music?" 

"I'll convert you eventually Ram," April promised. "The lyrics..." 

"Were great," he finished. "And you're great. Really great." 

She could feel her face heat into a blush. "Stop saying that."

"I'll say it a different way then.  _My youth is yours._ "

"That was so cheesy Ram." 

"You love the cheesiness." 

April did, not that she'd admit that. "Shall we go sit down?" 

"Am I embarrassing you?" 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Troye. I thought all the songs were very fitting of the characters. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Also the Matteusz line with 'speak of the devil' is based off a tumblr post I saw about bilangual people where it actually happened and I found it funny so I included it. 
> 
> I'll add a part 2 to this at some point!


End file.
